Misto's Musings
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Mistoffelees just muses and it's funny. Not complete. Slashy. TuggerMistoffelees and..I think thats it! RR Moved to CATS category


Misto's Musings  
Chapter 1  
By Robin Gurl

(Dun hurt teh author...cringe I'm goiing through my hard drive and putting old unfinsihed fics up so maybe I will finish them. Cos if no one finds them then I don't update them cos I don't think anyone cares...Jacob Brent as Misto xD)

Do this. Do that. Baby Sit the kittens. Help us do this. What ever happened to what I wanted to do? Does that not matter to anyone but me? Argh. If Jenny asks me one more time to babysit her new kittens..I'm going to scream. And when I scream, I'm louder than Etccy.

Oh how could I forget? I'm Mistoffelees. The good kitten who always obeys not matter what. Groaning I flop over forwards making dirt fly. This sucks. Sucks real bad. And since when do Toms babysit? Boys don't babysit. That's the Queens job. And boy do we have plently around here.

I should know. Because whether I like it or not, every single female kitten in this confounded tribe thinks I'm the cutest thing since Cat Nip came in a can. Did I ask for them to flock me? No. Do I want them to flock me? I don't think so. Then why is it so? I have to hide now so I won't get trampled.

Why can't I just go back to when I was a kitten? When I was a kitten the females didn't think I was cute or adorable. They just thought I was an annoying male kitten who had nothing better to do than annoy the hell out of them. And the weird part is, I'm still annoying. Yet they still love me. Where that all adds up I'll never know.

Munkustrap gave me the "talk" four months ago and told me how a female and male made a kitten which was why, according to him, the girls were flirting with me. That subject completely grosses me out. Why in the world would I want to make kittens? We are over crowded as it is and we definitely do not need anymore kittens. He also said that the point of the mating dance was to make kittens. Yuucck. Mental note to self, skip next years Jellicle Ball. There is no way in Heaviside Lair that I'm making kittens. Forget it. The females can go find someone else to knock them up. I'm off limits.

Actually to be honest the girls can flirt with me all they want..but I really don't give a flip. Infact most of the time I don't notice them. I have someone else who occupies my time. And believe it or not, yes our innocent little Misto has a secret, he's my mate. Yes for all you kittens over there. I'm not into Queens. I was raised by two guys come on, I don't have a reason to like a Queen. Well other than Rumpleteazer but she's different. But my mate, he is the maine coone of the Tribe. While I'm second or third (depending on which Queen you talk to.) he's first. Always has been. Always will be.

I'm the Tom that caused tormoil between the female kittens and queens. I was the one who caused the older queens to go into shock for a week. And why? Just because I was a Tom and He was a Tom? Big whoop. I've seen Plato do somethings like this with Tumble. But they never fuss at them. I guess it's cause I'm little Misto. I'm to innocent to ever pull anything like this off. Infact I'm most likely to innocent to even be allowed to fall in love.

But I did. And unlike most crushes. Mine came true. I got my love. Weird thing is he raised me. Yeh I know. I told you it was weird. See my family life is weird. I grew up in an abnormal home. Munkustrap and his brother, whom I fell in love with, took me in when I was not but 2 weeks old and raised me. You'd know why this was so hysterical to me if you knew just how exactly my lover acted.

Before I came along, the idea of Tugger raising a kitten was just unheard of. He was the Tribe's official bad influence. And the greatest thing was Tugger didn't give a flying flip and actually enjoyed the idea of causing this many problems around the Tribe. It was like his job that no one else could perform. Tugger couldn't even breathe correctly without making the Queens go 'tsk tsk, bad influence Tugger.' The first time I met him he hated me. But then I over won him with cuteness (it's one of my greatest qualities. I can woo anyone over in exactly five seconds of kitten eyes.) and he agreed to help Munk raise me. You can just imagine how angry the Queens all were. They were so furious I was sure Jenny was going to explode and I was only 2 weeks old then. Tugger had a few problems and such like any new parent but he got over them quickly. He quickly learned why not to leave a sleeping kitten in a pile of blankets all alone. Or why not to shake your kitten around after feeding him milk. Or even worse, why not to let your kitten jump into mud piles expecting them to come out clean (which I did alot of.) because they never will.

But I turned out alright. I'm actually one of the better behaved kittens around the Tribe. Tugger is a great parent. He's got a lot of hidden talents that no one will let him show off. And it's not fair to Tugger. He's got great medical knowledge and inteligence. I know about the medical know how cause as a Kitten, and even still now, I'm a total clutz. I can't walk but a couple of steps without tripping over something. According to Tugger at the age of 8 weeks I set the record high of 89 injuries in the tribe over the course of three days. Yeh I told you I was clumbsy. Didn't believe me did you?

I still can't believe that I got Tugger for my mate. I mean, he's mine. No more Etccy or Victoria to worry about. No Bomba. He's mine. The funny thing is, not much has changed between Tugger and I. Now that I look at it, we were lovers before we even admitted to it. I was and still am the only kitten that could get actual visual affection whenever I wanted it. When I was younger the rule was 'Never hug Tugger in public.' and as I grew older that changed. The rule stayed the same for the other cats..but I was allowed. Infact I was expected to tackle my Tugger when ever I saw him.


End file.
